Tahno's Choice
by sah-dovah
Summary: Tahno hears that he might be able to get his bending back. Will he choose the girl or forget about her? TahnoXOC. Please tell me if there is a better name fot this story! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Tahno's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.

* * *

Tahno had just finished answering questions at the Police Head Quarters and was now walking home to his shared apartment. On the way, people kept pointing at Tahno and whispering about how he lost his bending. He passed a couple of girls and heard about what they were saying.

The girls were talking about a healer that might be able to get his bending back. Tahno walked up to them and asked who the healer was.

"Her name is Ying and she lives about five blocks from here." a girl told Tahno and he began to walk off. When the girls thought he was out of earshot, they started to whisper about Tahno's private business.

Tahno was a little happier than before and he started to run to the healer. The ex-Probending champ ran down the street and to a place called "Healing Hands." He walked in and a bell rang as the door knocked it.

A very old lady walked behind the counter and looked at the boy. He had saggy eyes and he looked depressed. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Tahno, would it? You know, the boy who lost his bending last night." She questioned.

Tahno looked at the bottles around the store and put his head down. "Yes. Please don't bring it up."

"I suspect you want to see Ying." the old lady said as she pulled the curtain behind her aside.

"Please. I really want my bending back." Tahno told her urgently.

"Ying. Tahno is here." The old woman called to the back of the store.

"Bring him in." Ying shouted to the front at her grandmother.

Tahno walked behind the counter and Ying's grandmother stopped him. "I hope my granddaughter can help you." she told him and Tahno started to move again. "No funny business!" she shouted after him.

Tahno walked through the curtain and saw flowing water falls and pools of koi fish. He walked up to the girl who was sitting on a mat in the center of the room. "I'm here to get my bending back." Tahno told her nervously.

"Take your shirt off and lay on your back." The white haired girl said without opening her eyes.

Tahno did as he was instructed and laid on his back. "So, how is this going to work?"

"Stop talking and close your eyes." for the first time since Tahno came into the back room, Ying opened her silver eyes and pulled some water from the water fall.

The water swirled around her hands and turned the light blue color it always did when she would heal someone. She put her hands on Tahno's stomach and the water circled his tone torso and his strong arms. Keeping one hand on Tahno's stomach, Ying grabbed a rock, an air symbol, a very small metal plate of fire, and a very small plate of water. She set the water close to his neck, the fire three inches below, the rock three inches below the fire, and the air symbol three inches below the rock.

The four objects floated on the water surrounding Tahno. Still keeping one hand on Tahno, Ying bended a bubble of water with two koi fish in it. One was black and one was white. They represented Yin and Yang. She bent some of the healing water up above Tahno's chest and merged the koi in with the healing water. The fish swam around each other and looked as if they formed the Yin and Yang symbol. Ying muttered some ancient prayers and the water turned white. A bright flash of light made Ying temporarily blind and Tahno and Ying both passed out.

The water was returned to the pools and so where the koi fish. The four element symbols disappeared.

About five minutes later, Tahno woke up and crawled over to Ying. Ying was still passed out as Tahno hovered over her face with only eight inches separating them. Tahno placed his hand on Ying's cheek and she flung up hitting her head on Tahno's head.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ying screamed at him as she rubbed her head.

Tahno had fallen backwards into one of the ponds and was soaking wet. "I was trying to wake you up!"

"Didn't seem like it with you right above me!" She yelled starting to stand.

"Whatever!" Tahno stood up and instinctively moved his hands down to get the water off of his pants. When the water came off of his pants at the swish of his hands, he freaked out. "My bending's back!" Tahno exclaimed as he jumped out of the pond and hugged Ying with his bare chest.

"It actually worked!" Ying said with enthusiasm as she returned the hug.

Ying's grandmother walked in and pulled the two apart. "By the sound of it, it sounds like it worked. Congrats."

"So, how much do I owe you?" Tahno pulled out the stash of Probending cash his team won last night.

"What do you think grandma?" Ying looked to her only guardian.

Ying's grandmother scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see." she started to name off what she would charge Tahno for. "The healing, your waterbending back, wrecking a pond, bumping my granddaughter on the head, and almost kissing her."

Tahno snapped at the old lady. "I did not try to kiss her."

"Say whatever you like but you know you were going to." she told him crossing her arms.

Ying turned her head to her grandmother. "Hey. Uncalled for." she pointed at her and looked back at Tahno. "Just give me 60 yuans."

"60 yuans for the pretty healer girl." Tahno flirted handing Ying the money.

"I've got my eyes on you." The old woman said as she pointed her fingers at her eyes and then to Tahno.

Ying face palmed herself and grabbed the money. "Have a nice day." she told Tahno as she shoved him out the door.

The door was slammed in Tahno's face and he walked away happily to his apartment. Tahno walked up the steps and opened his door to find his roommate/Probending partner sitting on the couch in his underwear.

"You're back already?" Shaozu questioned pulling on a pair of pants.

Tahno threw his keys on the table and sat in one of the chairs. "Does it look like it?" he said with sarcasm.

After Shaozu pulled his pants on, he walked to the table and sat in the chair across from Tahno. "Did you find someone to get your bending back? Was it a girl? Was she pretty? What did she look like? How old was she?"

Tahno got a glass of water and set it on the table. "Yes, yes, yes, white hair and silver eyes, and about 17." He told his roommate/ probending team mate. Tahno bent some water from the glass and froze it into ice cubes that fell back into his drink.

Shaozu was already half way out the door fully clothed. "We have to tell the papers!"

* * *

Just a random story from random me. Just so you guys know, Shaozu was the firebender on the White Falls Wolfbats probending team.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar the Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Dear valued readers, I am sorry to say but I just can't go on with writing my Avatar stories. I have lost the will to write them and have just been sitting and collecting dust. I know this does not please you and will make you upset if you have been kind enough to read my stories. I'm really sorry to let you guys down. The least I could do is give you all summaries of the end.

Tahno betrays her and hands her over to Amon. Amon learns that she is his daughter from some serious relationship that went bad. She turns evil in the eyes of her father but actually helps the new team avatar. Amon meets his end and she restores peoples' bending with Korra.


End file.
